


Saturday Afternoons

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, part of the high school au sort of not really????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly and Ren are enjoying a nice saturday afternoon at a small cafe. It was so relaxing Sly got bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> More rensly because why the hell not. PWP rensly, a little exhibitionism is always good right 8)

“This chocolate smoothie isn’t so bad…” Sly mumbled under his breath, slurping up another gulp as golden eyes traveled towards the sky. A nice day, small patches of clouds just covering the sun and making sure it wouldn’t be too hot, the spring breeze brushing again Sly. It felt nice against his skin. He was sitting at a small café with Ren, slurping away their own drinks and spending away the Saturday afternoon with nothing but relaxed minds. Of course, anything with a hint of relax was boring for Sly. He shifted in his seat, then noticing the checkered tablecloth that went down all the way till it touched the ground. This way, no one would know whatever went on under the table. _Hmm_  

“That’s good. My vanilla one isn’t so-Sly, what’re you doing…?” Ren let a smile drift onto his lips, savoring the sweet taste inside his mouth, relaxing his body and mind on this relaxing day. Until he felt a nudge at his thighs. The sensors in his body heightened when he felt it again, proof that it wasn’t just a fluke. It was done on purpose. Amber eyes looked into golden eyes, a shiver going down Ren’s back when he understood the intention in Sly’s eyes, especially that smirk.

“Nothing. Keep drinking your smoothie.” Sly hummed softly, foot rubbing small circles alongside Ren’s thighs. He had slipped off his shoes moments earlier, the idea only growing stronger in his mind. Watching Ren’s flustered expression was always something he loved seeing. There would be the face of confusion, his rational thoughts battling on the inside as whether to accept this or not. 

“S-Sly…not here.” Ren didn’t know if this was more dangerous, or the time at school with the vibrator. But no matter, this was too public. He could hear the chatters all around him, the steady steps of passing strangers, and the relaxing spring breeze against his skin. Now, not so relaxing. Red started to taint his cheeks as Sly moved his foot closer towards his crotch, pressing against it sometimes but pulling away back to drawing small circles along his thighs. Teasing again, of course.

“Really? But what’s this here…its already hard.” Sly chuckled, pressing at the now hardening bulge beneath his foot. Soon after, he would see his favourite expression from Ren, one that was filled with lust and need. The one that would turn him on more than anything else. His own erection was already growing, soft pants leaving his lips. The reason was always unknown, but Sly had a thing for doing things in public, or just places where they could’ve been caught easily. The danger of it pumped adrenaline through his veins, heightening his senses and raising sensitivity in his body.

“T-That’s a…psychological reaction.” Ren managed to get the words out between gritted teeth, holding back the sounds threatening to fall from his lips. He was using one of the oldest excuses book, yes, but his mind didn’t give him any space to think of other better excuses. He sure as hell wasn’t going to say that he was getting aroused because of being in such a public space. He could already feel a damp wetness in the front of his jeans, pre come slowly leaking out of the tip of his cock. Then, Sly pulled away. 

“Let’s go. Have to take care of someone’s ‘problem’ don't we?” Sly fumbled inside his pockets, getting a few bills and leaving them on the small table. Then, he turned to Ren, taking ahold of his wrist and dragging him away from the small coffee shop, away from the busy crowd and away from the cool spring breeze. Sly had known the streets well, especially the alleyways. Stopping abruptly, he shoved Ren against the cold brick wall, ignoring the grunt from the other and hand already working at unbuckling Ren’s jeans.

“I’ll do it myself…” Ren stopped Sly’s hands, taking them away and started to unbuckle his own jeans, slipping off his jeans and underwear in one go. His erect cock released from its tight confines, a sharp shudder going down Ren’s back as the cold air brushed past it. He gulped, watching Sly dropping to the floor and the golden hues filling up with desire. 

“Your scent…sexy…” Sly wrapped one hand around Ren’s cock, taking in a breath of the deep, masculine scent before flickering his tongue out over the tip, collecting the beads of pre come and letting the strangely enticing taste tingle on his tongue. He watched Ren with a teasing look as he took the tip inside his mouth, using his tongue and pressing against the underside of Ren’s cock, amused by the soft grunt he heard.

“Nn…” Ren brought up one hand to cover the sounds leaking out of his lips, the other to press down onto Sly, making him take in more until he could feel his tip hitting the back of Sly’s throat. Sly ignored his gag reflexes, but he wasn’t going to let Ren just get his release so easily. He slapped away the other’s hand, taking his lips off Ren’s cock and dragged his tongue along the pulsing vein, but he was doing it so, so slowly, the pleasure was never going to be enough for Ren. _A tease like always._

“What’s wrong, Ren?” Nothing but faked innocence dripped within Sly’s voice, his tongue now suckling gently on Ren’s sacks, hand lightly and gently stroking him. He enjoyed the look Ren had, confused between asking for what he really craved, or to just wait it out. Normally Ren would’ve gone with the second, but his cock was straining for release, the urge to come filled his mind, wiping it clean of rational thoughts. 

“Sly…please take me in…deeper…” His words came out in a quick mumble, so much that he himself didn’t even quite understood them. But seeing Sly’s grin, Ren knew the other understood him. Sly took in Ren’s cock once again, this time swallowing him until he felt his gag reflex kick in once again. From there, he just used his tongue to press against anywhere and everywhere he could, getting as much reactions out of Ren as possible, his hand occasionally squeezing the other at his base, then switching from rough strokes to soft ones. Ren’s hand was doing almost nothing in hiding his grunts now, sometimes a few moans would even fall from his open lips.

“S-Sly…” Ren tilted his head back, resting against the wall behind him, the cold of it mixing together pleasurably with the heat surrounding his cock. His hips started bucking upwards, into Sly’s mouth and earning himself more of the tightness around his cock, knees weakening as more pleasure coursed on through out his body.

“…come…” Sly mumbled, still with Ren inside his mouth. He himself was already hard, the excitement fueling his own arousal as it pushed at the tight restraints of his jeans. Feeling Ren suddenly thrusting forward, Sly knew the vibrations from him speaking had done its job. It was something he did often, yet Ren seemed like he would never get used to the action. No matter, the other’s reactions never bore him.

“Gh-!” The buzzing vibrations had done the trick, pulling the trigger to Ren’s release. Both of his hands came down to push down onto Sly’s head, forcing his cock as deep as it went as a low grunt escaped him, eyes glazed with dizziness as the onrush of his orgasm flowed on and on throughout his body.

Sly forced his body to not struggle as Ren’s cock went impossibly deep down his throat, the bitter taste remaining on his tongue even as Ren pulled out. He coughed roughly, spitting out drops of pre come and painting the ground beneath him with white. Golden eyes looked up at Ren, a soft chuckle falling from his lips.

“‘Not here’, someone said.” Sly’s words only brought another blush upon Ren’s cheeks, ignoring his remark and quickly flattening out his clothes, looking as normal as possible. _This has to stop soon._

But Ren knew it wouldn’t.


End file.
